


许愿井Wishing Well

by Almighty_Oslo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor(Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, Misunderstood Good Guy Loki, Poor Loki, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Oslo/pseuds/Almighty_Oslo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor一直在盯着Loki，现在他终于跳下桌子，穿过房间，抓住Loki的肩膀狂喜地说：“弟弟！那个咒语……那个咒语起效了！”</p><p>Loki回瞪他。“什么咒语？”他怒斥，然后像噎着了一样加上了后半句：“……亲爱的哥哥。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wishing Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034803) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> 作者注：  
> 谢谢Cesperanza的Beta  
> 这篇文章的灵感来源于crisis-X写的被误解的好人Loki
> 
> 译者注：  
> 我很喜欢这篇文章，希望你们也是。  
> 感谢fascinate妹子的Beta

Thor在凌晨三点偷偷摸摸地溜进复仇者联盟总部大楼，试图不让任何人看见他。不幸的是，有一个小事故在Bruce Banner的脸上造成了一场化学爆炸，导致复仇者们都起床收拾大厦最上九层的残局，所以所有人都注意到Thor离开了。但当复仇者们在Thor溜进来的时候叫住他，他出奇坚定地拒绝说出他去了哪里。不过，Natasha敏锐地发现了雷神之锤不见了。

“哇哦，这真是一场蒙羞之旅，”Tony说，“你需要扮女装并且假装和一个霜巨人结婚吗？”

“什么？”Thor问，脸有点红，“我并不知道你说的这个故事。为什么你会认为那些关于我的传说都是真的呢？我不会和一个霜巨人结婚，不要再问我问题了。”

在天亮之后不一会，Loki就暴怒着从75楼的裂口中箭一样射进复仇者大厦。复仇者们本来在软点的橡胶上睡着了，却迷迷糊糊的被他靴子发出的咯吱声吵醒。“嗨！”Steve Rogers第一个睁开眼睛。他弹起来，苦于没有更好的武器，牢牢抓住一根铁棍。

“不要担心，”Loki咆哮，“我将要……”他顿住了，下巴活动了几下，然后用僵硬的声音说，“帮你们维修这栋楼。”

Tony正在给他的推进器点火，这时他顿住了：“再说一遍？”

Loki握紧了拳头，然后转过身去，向混乱的破损管线伸出手，说了些谁都听不懂的语言。管线旋转，扭曲，打成结并且像章鱼一样在地板上挪动，把残骸都聚集并堆积在一起。章鱼们在移动中长出的触角在房间里蔓延着。五分钟之后它们就在地上清出了很大一块。

Thor一直在盯着Loki，现在他终于跳下桌子，穿过房间，抓住Loki的肩膀狂喜地说：“弟弟！那个咒语……那个咒语起效了！”

Loki回瞪他。“什么咒语？”他怒斥，然后像噎着了一样加上了后半句：“……亲爱的哥哥。”

“世界树在上，”Thor说，“那个女巫遵守了她的承诺，我的朋友，”Thor转向他们，满脸笑容，用一只手臂抱住了Loki的肩膀，“和我一起庆祝吧！我刚知道在你们的世界有一个强大的女巫，并去寻求她的帮助，看！我弟弟的灵魂不再被他的疯狂所困扰了。”

他依然在笑，其他的复仇者们怀疑地看着Loki。Loki报以愤怒而仇恨的目光。

“呃……”Bruce在一阵沉默后说，“并无意冒犯，Thor，但这听上去是一个极其强大的咒语。你真的确定它起效了吗？”

“如果不付出巨大的代价，它不会有效，”Thor气馁地低声说道，“我为了它交出了我伟大的武器雷神之锤。”

“什么？”Loki挣开他，“你交出了雷神之锤？我现在可以摧毁你了——”他咽了一口口水，补充“——如果我想的话，但我一点也不想。”

Thor大笑，宣布：“我不后悔。如果能让我的弟弟复原，多大的代价我都不在乎。终于我们又可以并肩作战了，Loki。”

“我再也不会——离开你了，Thor，”Loki说，看上去很是惊骇。“但是你的朋友们，”他因一个显示鄙夷语气的尝试而结巴，“让我留下来，当然不！”他向其他复仇者们投去绝望的目光。

“是的，并无冒犯，Thor，我只是单纯地不想这么做。”Tony说。

“Stark，我理解你的犹豫，”Thor诚恳地说，“但是我不能再和Loki分开了。”他转向Loki，说：“可能我们应该回Asgard，父亲看到你的改变的时候会像我一样高兴的。”

“不！”Loki说。“我拒绝再看到那个——那个——心爱的地方直到我能真正弥补我犯下的过错。”Loki停住了，握紧拳头，眼睛闪闪发亮。

“啊，”Thor点头。“你在Asgard仍然受到欢迎，但我理解并尊重你想要做些补偿的愿望。我不知道地球上我们还能去哪里——”

“喂喂喂，”Tony说，“我并不是要赶你们走，Thor，只是你要知道，怎么说呢，牵制策略？”

“我不会被放在一个笼子里的！”Loki怒吼，然后他的眼睛痛苦地睁大了，“……除非这会让你们都感觉好些。”他的下巴动了动，接着不情愿地嘟哝：“或许我可以再次证明我的好心。”

Steve和Tony交换了一个眼神。Steve无奈地耸耸肩：“我猜他还能做更多清理？”

“他的清理工作的确不错，”Bruce说。蜘蛛们刚刚清扫完起居室地板现在正忙着把书一本本摆回到书架上并且把墙上的艺术作品挂正。

“我想要一个三明治，”Clint抱着手臂说。

“什么？现在？”Tony说。“Jarvis……”

“不，”Clint说，朝着Loki努了努嘴，“我在对他说。如果你现在属于我们这里，就给我做个三明治。（注1）”

Loki用蜂蜜一样甜的语调说：“当然，为什么不呢？”他花了整整一分钟不停地试图指向Clint但他的手不听他使唤地总是弹开，像是在跳某种解释性的舞。最后他放弃了，狠狠地说：“不，我不会给你做三明治的。”

注1：原文是make me a sandwich，也有“把我做成一个三明治”的意思。

然后他从牙缝里挤出后半句：“如果你实在饿的话，我可以给你做早饭。”

他站在原地，颤抖着，然后僵硬地绕过地板上的杂物走去幸免于难的厨房。Thor在他后面跳上了一张可以俯瞰厨房的高脚凳，其他人不情愿地跟上。

Loki从刀架上抽出了一把刀，Natasha, Clint, Steve, Tony, and Bruce精神一紧。Thor开心地说：“弟弟，你要给我们做什么呀？”

Loki盯着手里的刀像是要用意念移动它。接着他的手突然伸出——并从果篮里抓了根香蕉。他把香蕉放在料理台上开始把它切成小块。“松饼。”他挫败地说。

“松饼很棒。”过了一会儿Steve说。

“嗯。”Bruce赞同极了，又叉起了满满一叉松饼。

“只是因为Loki做的松饼很好吃就要让他住进来？我们听起来并不是认真的是吗？”Clint一边努力嚼着塞满嘴的松饼，一边喋喋不休地说着。

没人回答他，所有人都在忙着吃松饼。“但这次考验是你自己提出来的呀Barton！”Thor在吃完第三盘后抗议。

“你能否做橙汁兑香槟的鸡尾酒。”Tony问Loki。

“或者橙汁兑伏特加？”Natasha加了一句。

Loki皱着眉头瞪着料理台的表面。那个煎锅对于同时给六位复仇者做松饼来说太小了，所以他用魔法加热了整个料理台来烤松饼。“现在难道没有什么自然灾害或是小规模战争来让你们显示你们的英雄气概吗？”Loki痛苦地说。过了一会儿他加上：“那些我可以帮忙的事情。”

“不是现在。”Steve说。

复仇者们在听到Tony用Thor的声音做的铃声“复仇者，集结”后立刻停止闲扯。他们怨恨地看着Steve，当然，除了Thor。他从他的凳子上跳了起来，像是看到了圣诞老人。“加入我们，弟弟！”他说，“我们应该一同回应战争的召唤。”

“我很开心。”Loki沮丧地说。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢astolat大大和fascinate妹子

末日博士在他们到达的时候反反复复地打量他们，他的机器人大军向着95号公路稳定地推进。“Loki你在干什么？”他诘问，“我们不是盟友吗？”

“我的弟弟再也不会和你这样的人站在一起了，恶棍，”Thor说，拿起一根倒下的路灯当作武器，“逃走吧，不然你将会同时面对Odin两个儿子的愤怒。”

“我被咒语控制了！”Loki对末日博士说，冲向前方并且抓住他的手臂，“帮帮我——挽救无辜者的生命并且投降吧！”接着他把双手放在末日博士的胸口，用一道魔法的白光轰飞了他。末日博士飞过了整个战场然后摔进了他曾经整齐的机器人军队里。

末日博士摇摇晃晃地从三十个机器人的残骸里走出。“你将会为你的背叛付出代价，阿斯加德人！”他嘶嘶地怒喊道。

“我被咒语控制了，”Loki愤怒地咆哮，“我不想帮助他们！我——我想用我自己的力量阻止你！”他又炸飞了一个铿锵走向他的机器人。

“为了阿斯加德！”Thor大喊，用灯柱一击摧毁十个机器人。“过来，弟弟，让我们一起打倒这些无思想的机器！”

Loki挫败地大叫，抓起一个机器人的腿，把它在头上抡了一圈之后一击砸扁了三个机器人。他把第一个机器人扔到那堆残骸上面并且用一个咒语把它们烧成了灰。他跳进机器人军队中并把它们徒手撕成碎片。

其他的复仇者们在一个山包上站住，俯瞰这个战场，看着Loki和Thor在军队中一起艰难挺进。“呼，”Tony说，然后他坐下了。

“你在做什么？”Steve问。

“我在享受我的茶歇时间，”Tony说，“我相信他们能搞定这个。”

大约一小时之后，Thor和Loki在无数残破的机器人中走出。末日博士逃走了并发誓复仇。Thor以跳跃般的步子行进着，而Loki因为畅快地撕碎了几百个机器人也不像一开始那样闷闷不乐了。

“我不知道像那两个家伙一样喜欢打架是否是健康的。”Bruce说。他在Tony身边坐下。他们正在玩填字游戏。

“我上次那场乐在其中的战斗已经过去好一段时间了，”Thor在他们爬山的时候快乐地说，“这难道不是一场光荣的战斗吗，弟弟？”

Loki恨恨地说：“一场不错的战斗。”接着他瞪大了眼睛，愤怒地咳出了九个字：“为了一个不错的理由。”

他们回到复仇者大厦去庆祝胜利，并在Original Ray匹萨店买了匹萨和啤酒。他们从店里走出来的时候Tony对Thor说：“是的，当然，Loki当然可以留在这。”

“我不想——去任何其他地方了，”Loki说，过了一会儿他加上，“我可以拿着这些匹萨吗？”他看上去更加害怕了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢astolat大大的原著和fascinate的Beta  
> 终于到我最喜欢的一段了，吼吼。

他们都花了一段时间来习惯Loki在复仇者大厦里晃悠。一开始Loki大部分时间都躲在闲置的房间里避免见到任何人，但Thor不断地找到他并且把他拉出来与队里其他人待在一起。一两个星期之后，Thor说：“我希望你不要这样疏离我们，弟弟，”Thor的声音带着一点显而易见的悲伤，“我向你保证我的朋友们都准备好了向你敞开心扉。”

“我的心并不——比他们敞开的少，”Loki从牙缝里挤出话语来，“我将按照你的意愿行事。”在这之后，他每个晚上都在起居室的一角蜷成一团。Clint第一次让他讲个睡前故事只是为了拿他寻开心，后来这变成了一种日常：某个人让Loki讲一个故事，他会讲一个精妙绝伦的故事，然后他们要么是笑的滚来滚去上气不接下气，要么是以像小孩一样哭到哽咽而告终，接着，Thor会拥抱Loki，而Loki会说像“我仇恨你们每一个人”，“你们难道是在嘲笑我吗”或“你们一定都疯了吧”之类好笑的话，再加上，“当然，我在开玩笑呢，让我给你们的杯子添点酒吧，”然后他们一起愉快地喝醉。

在度过三四个穿插着间歇的英雄任务的星期之后，他们全都适应了Loki作为复仇者的一员这个事实。他们发现术士在队伍里是一个非常有用的成员，更不用说Loki还拥有阿斯加德人特有的几乎不可摧毁的强壮，和一双耍刀的好手。

“好的，”Tony说，那个晚上之前他们刚刚打败了核动力的杀手乌贼——Namor在最后出现并且宣称它们是“不小心地”逃出了亚特兰蒂斯的掌握；Hulk“不小心地”把用网捆好的乌贼砸到了他的头上。

每一个人都精疲力尽了。Loki伸展身体，像绵软无力的海草一样躺在一张沙发上，有些涣散的目光牢牢地粘着天花板，他甚至泛着淡淡的绿色；他把自己变成了一条巨大的海蛇并且吃掉了几个乌贼。Tony费力地从凳子上站起来，把他们出于同情点的乌贼的残渣推到一边。他向控制面板靠过去，“我想这是我应该做的，”他说，“Jarvis，把63楼清出来给Loki，并且给他一张房卡。”

“非常好，先生。”Jarvis说。

Loki把头转向Tony，盯着他。“什么？”

Tony在摔回凳子的时候懒洋洋地向Loki挥了挥手。“不，不用感谢我，”他说，“感激之情是乏味的。只是不要毁坏那个地方，呃，不要像Bruce那样频繁。”

“你到底出了什么问题？”Loki说。“你记得我曾把你从这幢大楼的窗户里扔出去吧？你怎么能——慷慨的在这里给我一个家呢？”

Thor注视着Tony：“Stark，你的周到荣耀了你的名字。”

“是的，我知道，”Tony洋洋自得地说。

“认真的，兄弟，”Steve对Loki说，“这是你应得的。”他靠过去，并轻轻地捶了Loki的肩膀一下。

Loki探过去并且抓住了Steve的——肩膀然后友好地抖了他一下。“你们都疯了！”Loki说，“——才能原谅我犯下的罪行！我发誓我会——回报你们的好意！”他放开了Steve并用近乎绝望的眼光看着Clint：“你对此没有任何反对意见吗？”

Barton皱起眉头，怨恨地说：“好吧，你是个很有用的人。但我依然欠你一只插在屁股上的箭，而且你会在恰当的时候得到它的。”

Loki紧紧咬着牙，然后露出了愉快而有点僵硬的微笑。

他们举办了一场记者会来宣布Loki的加入。Loki拒绝出席，因为他认为他不配拥有这样的荣誉而且他不忍面对那些他错误对待了的人。但是复仇者们把他一路赶了出来，并且在记者会的最后Thor把他推到了舞台上，并且带着期许的微笑站在台下。

“非常好，”Loki对着密密麻麻的话筒咆哮：“我在这！那个试图征服你们的世界并且让你们所有人臣服的人。对此我感到十分抱歉。”他恶毒地环视了房间。“问你们想知道的关于我的事吧，你们这些——可敬的知识传播者。”

全场一时陷入了尴尬的寂静，所有的记者都盯着他。

终于，来自福克斯公司的记者举起了手：“既然现在你加入复仇者了，你计划申请美国公民身份吗？”

“当然我不会申请这个——伟大而光荣的国家的公民身份。”Loki说。

“朋友们，Thor和Loki被看做是阿斯加德的外交代表，”Steve插嘴说。“我们并不期待他们在美国寻求公民身份，考虑到他们是他们自己国家政府中的成员。”

“Loki，你能为我们的读者更详尽地解释你的魔法吗？”一个记者问。“它的限制是什么？”

“我将不会详述我的力量和弱点给任何——邪恶的人——听，”Loki说。然后他咬着牙加上：“我相信凭你们显而易见的智慧你们可以理解。”

“Loki，你还是单身吗？”美国周刊的记者喊道。

“什么？”Loki问。

Tony在边线吹了个长长的口哨。“是的，他正单飞呢，女士们！”他喊道。

Loki没有回答任何其他的问题。从记者会走出的时候他的脸红透了。“哇哦，好可爱，他害羞了，”Tony对Bruce说。

“我没有害羞！”Loki咆哮。“我——”他在华尔道夫酒店出口愣住了。一个最富进取心的街头小贩在后面设立了一个卖复仇者T恤和玩具的摊位。他已经把毛绒玩具Loki加入了他的收集。它卖的很好，一个小男孩在摊位前面紧紧抱着它看着他妈妈付钱。

小男孩在他们经过的时候抬起了头瞪大了眼睛，Loki用同样大的眼睛瞪了回去。

“嗨，”Tony对那个小孩说，“你已经有了一个钢铁侠了是不是？”

“为什么？我一定要买一个毛绒Loki，”Thor笑容满面地说，“看，弟弟，这个头盔还可以脱下来。”

Loki后退，远离他们所有人。“我的军队正是在这个城市杀了一千个凡人！”他说。“到底是什么样的疯狂——”他停住了，慢慢地把头转向Thor，盯着他。“你不仅仅只是用咒语控制了我，”他说，“你把整个中庭都束缚在这个咒语中。你到底要求那个女巫做了什么？”

Thor不确定地向Loki眨了眨眼睛。“我要求了你得到尊重，而且可以弥补你犯下的所有恶行，”他说。他又思考了一会儿。“然后我又要求了你反过来得到原谅，”他加上，“并且得到你的天赋应得的荣耀。”

Loki盯着他。Thor用略微不解的神情回盯他。接着Thor说：“啊！我还要求了你又一次站在我的身边，受到我的朋友们的欢迎，并且——”

“换句话说，”Loki打断Thor，极力控制着自己的语调，“你许了一些半冲突的愿望，它们中的大多数靠扭曲所有活着的凡人的思想和记忆才能实现，然后你又用雷神之锤的力量加持了它们。”

“我有吗？”Thor茫然地问。

“你这——蠢货——般的爱——！”Loki大喊。“我不敢相信你为我做了这么——了不起的事！”

Thor对他笑。“弟弟，你要知道为了拯救你，我可以做到更多，”Thor说，接着探过去，拿住Loki的脸并吻他。  
“唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔！”Loki说。他的手臂疯狂地摆动，直到落在Thor的肩膀上。他大喘气地打断这个吻并向后靠去。Thor充满爱意地凝视着他。Loki凶狠地瞪回去。“告诉我，”他谨慎地开口，“告诉我，哥哥，你并没有许下让我找到真爱或者——类似温柔而考虑周到的愿望。”

“我一直觉得你太孤单了？”Thor说。“现在你提醒我了，我相信我——”

Loki呻吟着，把头埋到手里。Thor温和地笑了，捏住他的下巴再一次热情地吻他。Loki咬了他，然后重重地吮吸着他受伤的唇瓣，挑逗它，与此同时Thor喘息着，眯着眼紧靠着他并颤栗着。

“啊！”Loki说，十分尴尬地扭动，和Thor分开。“不！我不会上你的——不是在这儿，公共场合。”他的眼睛因为惊恐瞪大了。“或永远！”他补充。“除非你确定你想要它！甚至那时也不能！除非我已经恰当而体面地向你求爱了！”他张开了嘴想说更多，然后闭上了嘴，转开对那个小贩说，“我能向你买一件精巧的创物吗？”

他把那个玩具给Thor。Thor把它夹在一条胳膊下并在回复仇者大厦的一路上都牵着Loki的手，因为快乐而容光焕发。


	4. Chapter 4

“你们都被咒语迷住了。”Loki说。

他们疑惑地注视着他。

“这么说吧，伙伴，”Tony说着，站起身来，把一只手搭在Loki的肩膀上，“在魔法方面我信任你多过周围的任何人，但我想你只是有太多负罪感了，好吗？我们不被咒语控制的时候依然可以在乎你。”

Loki张开嘴，深深地吐出一口气。“听我说，”他衡量着开口，“这个咒语不能再持续下去了。每一个小时，它的效力都在增强，能够更彻底地改变你们的认知和想法。这会让你们付出代价的。Thor的思想被扭曲得最严重，但他是最强的；你们剩下的人也没有好多少。那些你们为保卫其而战斗的凡人同样受到了影响。马上，你们会失去对真实的掌握，思想变得混乱并且充满了错误。

“Loki，”Natasha说，“我理解你想说我们受到了伤害。但你认为我们拥有的那些错误思想是什么呢？”

“就是我是你们所钟爱的朋友！”Loki朝她喊道。“当然我希望成为。”他加上，“但我不是，因为我犯下的所有可怕的罪行！”他大发雷霆。

“我们都是这么想的，”她说，并环顾四周接受大家的点头同意“你不认为更有可能是你被自己错误的思想所折磨呢？想想吧——你恨我们吗？”

Loki张开嘴又闭上，重复了几次。但他什么也说不出来。Thor站起来走向他，把Loki拉到他的怀抱里。“过来，弟弟，”他温柔地低语，“忘了那些紧紧扎根在你思想里的邪恶阴影吧。”他用他宽大的手掌握住了Loki的后颈又一次甜蜜地吻了他。“如果你还不想和我上床，我们可以去拳击，适宜的剧烈运动可以驱散你的忧郁。”

他又亲了Loki一口，并爱抚他的后背。Loki半推半就地靠向他的触摸，像是一只不情愿的猫，但又突然用力把Thor推开。“你们至少得听这点，”他说，“将会有一些事件标志着这个咒语已经到了一个极限——到你们的极限。当你们看到它们的时候，你们最终会重视我的话。”

“我们会的，弟弟。”Thor安抚他。

“停止这种态度！”Loki喊，“——并继续爱抚我。”他的下颚紧咬，好像要嚼碎自己吐出的爱语。他看向别处，瘦削的脸颊渐渐涨满了红色。“那么，我们去拳击室吧。”

“他一定会投降的，”Tony大声地对Clint说，眨了眨眼。Clint对他咧嘴笑了笑。

“他们两个在这件事上互相试探的样子真可爱，”他说。

接下来的一个早晨，Clint从大楼上跳了下去。Bruce看到他从窗子外掉下，Hulk撞出大楼堪堪在他摔到地面前抓住了他。“你们在说些什么，我很好，”Clint在他们把他拖去观察室并给他做全面检查时说。“我是鹰眼，我会飞！”

“你不会飞。”Tony半信半疑地说。

“我告诉过你，”Loki抱着臂站着，“那个咒语正在侵蚀他的神智，他是最早的那一个因为他最恨我，但他终将侵蚀你们所有人。你们愿意冒相似的事发生在他身上的风险吗？”他向Bruce点头示意。“我们必须解开这个咒语。”


	5. Chapter 5

Thor闷闷不乐地带他们到了那个女巫的家：位于康涅狄格州海滩上的一幢翻新过的维多利亚风官邸，用Laura Ashley和Martha Stewart的家具装饰着。官邸的门上刻着：A的井。“这，”Loki对Thor说，“这就是那个你指望其用法术迷惑我的——聪明而慷慨的女法师的住所？”

“是的，”Thor不情愿地说，“弟弟，的确你现在还没弄错——”

“我没有弄错！”Loki用笃定的语气说。

那个女巫，一个高挑苗条，有一头金发和一双温暖的蓝色眼睛的女人打开了门并轻快地说：“好的，见到你们大家实在是太高兴了。快进来！我来给你们煮点茶，或者你们想来点雪莉酒？”

“我们为了雷神之锤而来，女巫。”Loki说，“并且我们是来终结你——极其天才的咒语的。你之前在想什么呢？”

“我的天，你是如此不安，”她说，“我真心觉得你应该进来喝些茶。”

“拜托，Loki，”Tony说，“别这么无礼。”

Loki向他怒目而视，却不由自主地跟在她身后走进了房子。“请坐，请坐。”她一边说，一边把他们引到装填了过多的沙发和小圆桌的起居室，一个装饰着扇贝的小小的整洁的祭坛代替了咖啡桌占据了房间的中心。雷神之锤躺在祭坛之上。Thor在坐下来的时候抑制不住地发出了一声长长的叹息。

他们把瓷杯和小瓷碟在膝头放平，女巫给他们倒上茶并递上刚出炉的司康饼。“请叫我Allison。虽说我必须得承认看到你我有些惊讶，”她对Loki说，端着她自己的茶杯。

“你有任何关于你——出色的作品正发挥作用的概念吗？”Loki怒吼。

“当然，”她说，“这绝对是件干的不能再漂亮的活，如果我可以这样自我评价的话。”

“它将会杀死你们珍视的英雄们，”Loki说着，指向队伍里的其他人。之前，他们达成共识，Bruce在大厦看住Clint。Tony微皱着眉盯着他的茶杯，Natasha带着疏离的表情看着窗外；Steve正在吃他两分钟之内的第三块司康饼并把碎屑掉了一地。Thor只是充满渴望地凝视着雷神之锤。

“当然，”Allison说。“一旦他们死了，你会是最后一位复仇者，并且所有人都已经爱上你了。在那时你应该可以不费吹灰之力地接掌这个世界。”

Loki眨了眨眼。

Steve从他的第四块司康饼上抬起头。“等等，什么？”他说。

“不要担心，亲爱的，”她说，“试试这些肉桂味的吧，它们是我的最爱。”

“好吧，”Steve说，从篮子里拿了一块。

Loki把他的盘子放下，站起身走到祭坛旁俯视着雷神之锤。“我低估了你，”他慢慢地说，“你欺骗了Thor才让他做出这种事，难道不是吗？”

“诚实地说，他非常好骗，”她说，“他真心希望有一种方法能改变你的心。”

Loki转过身，Thor依然凝视着雷神之锤。Loki探过去，微抬起Thor的头；Thor抬起头茫然而失焦地看着Loki，露出了一个模糊的笑容。“是的，”Loki说，“我想也是。”他转向那个女巫。“为你的慷慨你又想取得什么样的奖赏呢？”

“噢，咒语的一部分是你应当找到真爱，”她说。“我相信任何国王都需要一位王后。”她给他一个明媚而优雅的笑容。“作为婚礼礼物，什么能比一个带来不朽的金苹果更好呢？”

“啊，”Loki轻叹，“对我的王国来说这并不是一个很高的价格。一位充满魅力的女人的作品，”他向她轻鞠一躬；她报以一个颔首微笑，“换取一只出自Idunn果园的金苹果，毕竟阿斯加德的王子的确比凡人更容易得到它。”

“我希望你同意我说的话，当你有机会想想这件事的时候，”她说。“我承认这有点恼人——我的确必须让你的哥哥许下一些愿望来开始这个咒语。但一旦他死了，我会抹掉这些愿望。当然，在我拿到金苹果之后。”

“是的，”Loki说，目光落回Thor身上。“严格来说，这并不是当你决定把我的意志和你的要求绑在一起的时候你所寻求的结局，是吗？”他轻轻地说。“现在，你还是没有反对意见吗？”

Thor抬头向Loki眨眨眼，糊涂地皱了皱眉，然后说：“你会——你会快乐吗？”他停住了，花了一刻把这件事想清楚，接着满意地点了点头。他站起身，抓住Loki的肩膀并吻他。“你会宽大而杰出地统治这个世界，”他诚恳地说，“当然，这个女巫也会给你找一个优秀的女士。”

Loki定定地站着，看着Thor，他的嘴紧紧地闭着。“是的，”他对女巫说，“这的确是值得称赞的工作。把你的手给我，哥哥。”他说，然后握着Thor的手，把它放在雷神之锤的手柄上。

“Loki——”Thor说。

Loki向Thor冷冷地笑。“相信我，哥哥，”他轻轻地说，“并挥动它。”

“你在干什么？”Allison说，从沙发上跳起来。

“如果——如果你确定？”Thor不高兴地说。

“是的，”Loki说。然后Thor从祭坛上举起雷神之锤，并砸了下去。


	6. Chapter 6

Tony使劲把一大块屋顶推开，从原本是那座房子的废墟中摇摇晃晃地走出来。他把手伸向废墟来帮助其他的人：Steve正用他的盾支撑着大梁。Natasha艰难地爬出来。“你还好吗？”他问。

“我以前更好一点，”她说，擦拭着一些被划伤的口子流出来的丝丝血迹。他们两个一起支撑着房顶让Steve爬出来。

Thor高举着雷神之锤飞出的时候一大块房屋炸开了，他落地的时候脚下的废墟吱嘎吱嘎地响。“我的朋友们，你们没有受伤吧？”Thor问。

“我感觉有一些头晕恶心，”Steve说，“但我确信那是司康饼造成的。”

他们转过身：Loki正从房顶里爬出来。他扛着女巫的尸体，那个女巫的头以一个不可能的角度垂着，脖子拖在地上。他把尸体扔到他们脚边并扫视他们。很长一段时间中没有人说话。

“我非常高兴能帮上你们一个忙，并且把你们从这个恶女巫的诡计中拯救出来。”Loki说。

他们盯着Loki。“呃，”Tony说，“这不是你真正想说的话，”他顿了顿，“是吗？”

“当然不是，”Loki说。“你们这些可怜的，意志薄弱的蠢货。”他闭上了眼睛并快活地笑了。

“等等，”Steve突然说。“你的确救了我们。”

“只是附带地，”Loki冷冷地说。“你们真的觉得我会把我自己和一个可以因为对死亡的恐惧而背叛她整个世界的凡人绑在一起吗？”他轻蔑地哼了一声。“不要再指望我做任何事，”他加上。“而你，我亲爱的，蠢的无法用语言形容的哥哥，”他向Thor怒喊，“下一次你再试图用你的意愿束缚我，我会把你的肠子都掏出来。”

“Loki，”Thor想叫住他，但太迟了：Loki已经消失了。

Clint和Bruce乘坐昆式战斗机来接他们。“所以我们都同意，”Clint说，看上去面色苍白并且恶心想吐，“过去的四个月是一场恐怖的梦，是吗？不要给我其他答案。”

复仇者大厦外聚集了人墙般的记者：所有的新闻频道都在诘问为什么复仇者们会让Loki加入队伍，同时又有很多台在猜测是否Loki控制了世界上所有人的思想。Thor往高级轿车涂黑的窗玻璃外望去，一小堆毛绒Loki在复仇者大厦前面的人行道上燃烧。

“我对你们深表歉意，”Thor在他们都在起居室里坐下的时候静静地说。Fury局长在飞机上向他们简述了下情况并且神盾局负责这场危机公关。“我的愚蠢差点带来你们所有人，甚至这个世界的毁灭。”

Tony给他倒上一杯酒并推过桌面。“你被利用了，”他说，“别再责备你自己了。”

问题是，这个咒语被打破了，但它的影响还没有完全消失。Loki在几个月中占据了他们的脑海。现在他们都习惯了他的存在，即便他已经不在了。三天之后他们去攻占一个藏在亚马逊丛林里的九头蛇基地。在战机边飞行的时候，Tony对对讲机说：“Loki，把我们隐藏起来直到我到达前门，然后占领南边的那座塔，可以吗？”他们都充满期待地等了半拍，直到Steve突然说，“他不在这儿了，我们没有了秘密行动的——”然后堡垒的大门打开并且以密集的火力攻击他们。

他们艰难地突破炮火，降落到堡垒上。堡垒的情况甚至更难应付。Loki不再制造侮辱性评论留下的寂静不像是他们没有了一个最难缠的敌人，而是像他们失去了一位朋友，失去了一位队友。

他们坐在一起，假装若无其事，假装没有为Loki的缺席感到悲伤，什么样的傻子会因为Loki不在了而感到难过呢？除了Thor，他没有任何掩饰，消沉的坐在沙发上木然地红着眼睛喝了一组又一组六连装啤酒。

他们在Loki砰地一下降落在阳台上的时候都看向了他。除了Thor，他依然自顾自地消沉着（他喝光了所有啤酒并开始喝Tony的三十年陈麦卡伦威士忌了）。Loki推开门，用冷淡而傲慢的眼光扫了扫房间，用令人讨厌的语气宣布：“可能这逃过了你们敏锐的观察，末日博士正在南极洲重建他的机器人大军并且计划着用它对付你们。”

“什么？”Steve坐起来。

“Loki，”Thor说，飞快地跳起来，他站得不是很稳，所以他不小心推飞了咖啡桌，咖啡桌的另一端扬起来并且重重地击在Bruce的下巴上。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”Hulk咆哮。

三个小时之后，他们都满身灰尘地倒在沙发的残骸上。几块小石头和管线摇摇晃晃地挂在面向曼哈顿的大洞上。大洞以前的位置是大楼的一面墙。

“我将必须得再买一家保险公司，”Tony说。他从碎石下挖出了麦卡伦威士忌——那瓶子还没破——并对着酒瓶灌了一口。

Steve坐在Tony旁边，脖子挂在沙发背上盯着天花板。“等等，”他说。他挣扎着起身，看向房间另一头的Loki。“那件关于末日博士的事是什么来着？”

Loki看上去受到了一些打击——Hulk一度抓住了他，这件事的结果对他来说并不怎么好；更甚，他正猛地拔出插在身侧的一支箭。Clint在箭离弦之际曾大喊：“当心！”但他后来用带有微微满足的眼光瞟了瞟Loki，这让谁都不好说那支箭到底是不是故意的。Loki怒目回瞪着他；Thor的一支手坚定地抓住Loki的另一条大腿，把他压在沙发上，不然这场战斗可能还没完全结束。

“就像我说的那样，”Loki怒气冲冲地说。“他正在重建他的机器人大军，并且这次他成功用某种方法在它们身上施加了魔法。你将不能简单地把它们撕裂。”

“太好了，”Tony说，又灌了一口酒。“强悍的魔法机器人大军正向我们开来，好的。”

“它们什么时候会到这儿？”Natasha说。

“大概一个礼拜。”Loki说。

“一个礼拜！”Steve把双手放在脸上深呼吸。“好吧，”他直起身来对其他队员说，“我们得让神奇四侠来帮助我们，或许还有X战警——”

“不，”Tony说。“这将是小菜一碟。”

“什么？”Steve瞪着他。

Tony把酒瓶向Loki的方向模糊地挥了挥。“你会加入我们，是吗？不要告诉我你不想帮忙打败强悍的魔法机器人大军。拜托，这会很有意思的。”

“他们都盯着他，然后回头看向Loki。Loki依然平静而面无表情，他的嘴紧紧地抿着；他的眼睛飘忽不定地看着Thor。Thor坐起来，希望突然出现在他的脸上。

“Loki，”Thor说，他的声音渴望而紧张。“Loki，你会——”

Loki向所有人报以轻蔑的笑。“不要想我会因为可笑的兄弟之情变成你们的哈巴狗，”他冷冷地说，“不然我会把你们的内脏从鼻孔里挖出来。”接着他勉勉强强地耸耸肩。“那就是说——”


End file.
